The Best Laid Plans
by ashh12
Summary: This is everything I've been striving for since the day I fell and I am confident that nothing will go wrong. I have a lot of skeletons in my closet and I will not let them stop me. I just want to feel, it's all I've wanted. Hell is breathing down my neck and I can't quit now, I'm so close. She's just some human teenager, she has no influence over me. OC, P&N, Dark, Poss. Lemons
1. Authors Note

**Hey Guys!**

So I know, I said I would be writing and updating more frequently, and I haven't been…again. That wasn't a lie though I promise.

So currently I've been dealing with quite a bit, dealing with stuff from a major trauma in my life two months ago, moving across the country and starting at a new school. I have been writing though. I've actually started a new story as well as updates for this one. So I will be updating just bear with me for a little bit longer here. My dad just got a new computer back home after having to take it in for repairs. He updated his, which really just means buying a new one, and he is sending me the 'old' one that he just had fixed. That's good news because it is currently being shipped to me and should be here in the next week, which means I will have my own computer to update on without having to worry about my dad going through, seeing my stories and thinking I'm super weird.

In relation to my new story (stories actually), I should have a prologue up for one of them in the next few days (really, I mean it this time), so you will be able to take a look at that if you would like. I am going to be branching out from the _Twilight Saga_ a bit. I've changed a lot in the past four years when I started writing in 8th grade and had my obsession with all things _Twilight_. I will still be using _Twilight_ for one of my new stories because the amount of characters in it just works better for me, but it is not going to be the only character set I use anymore.

I've actually fallen in love with the _Hush, Hush_ novels in the past year or so. If you haven't read them, it is a series I will always recommend. On my list of favorites it is right up near the series of my childhood which is so near and dear to my heart, _Harry Potter_. That's how incredible I think they are. They're a series that I could always recommend (so long as you like fantasy/fiction genre) and be able to read and re-read. The story I am going to be putting the prologue up for in the next few days is going to be based upon the first book of the series, _Hush, Hush_. I don't have a name for it yet, so I should probably get going on that, but I have the idea I want to follow. It's going to be following the same storyline as the true novel, but instead of being told from the female protagonist, Nora's, point of view I'm going to tell it from a different perspective. Seeing as it's told from Nora's P.O.V and that's all you really ever get to see, it gives me a lot of room to be creative and come up with a different plot and backstory for this character. This also means that everyone will be in character, and the character I'm writing for is not the most virtuous, therefore this story probably will end up being much darker than my others, for that and language it will be rated M. I may also try writing my first lemon for this one, we'll see what happens and if it fits into where the story goes. Should I preview for my unnamed story quickly? Okay, well I don't have my hard copy with me so I'll just wing it here you go.

I think that if it were possible for me to be nervous I would be. I mean, this was a huge task with so much thought put into it, but I think that's the very reason that I'm not worried at all. I've been planning on this for months now, almost a year, and I've been meticulous, making sure everything is controlled by me. Does everything need to go exactly as I've planned it to go? Yes. Will it? Yes. I refuse to be anything but confident because this has to work. I'm depending on it, it's my last chance. With Hell breathing down my neck every second of every day, if I'm not careful, if something goes awry, that'll be it. I'll have the last of my feathers burned and be chained in Hell. I can't say I don't deserve it, but I most definitely don't fancy the idea of being down there, stuck with all of the others that I've screwed over. My past isn't glamorous and I'm not willing to have it come back and bite me in the ass. Soon, very soon, I will be able to feel again, to know what hot water running over me in the shower is like, the sensation of having someone touch my arm instead of having to react when there's nothing. I'll know the experience of having a woman kiss me and touch my face (among other places). This is everything I've been striving for since the day I fell and I am confident that nothing will go wrong. I won't let it go wrong.

The ball's in my court, get ready to play.

So there you go. A kind of preview to the new story. Kind of. Like I said I was winging it but I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, feel free to subscribe now because as I said, that will be coming very shortly.

-Ash


	2. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Hush, Hush or any of the characters within the novels. I own only what comes from my own mind into this version of events. **

**The Best Laid Plans**

**Preface**

_**Patch P.O.V.**_

I feel good, better than I have in a long time, but I'm also sure that if it were possible for me to be nervous I would be. I don't feel nerves anymore. I mean, in theory I should be very nervous. This was a huge task with so much thought put into it, but I think that's the very reason that I'm not worried at all.

I've been planning on this for months now, almost a year, and I've been meticulous, making sure everything is controlled by me. Does everything need to go exactly as I've planned it to go? Yes. Will it? Yes. I refuse to be anything but confident because this has to work. This is my last chance. With Hell breathing down my neck every second of every day, if I'm not careful, if something goes awry, that will be it. I'll have the last of my feathers burned and be chained in Hell permanently. I can't say I don't deserve it, but I most definitely don't fancy the idea of being down there, stuck with all of the others that I've screwed over. My past isn't glamorous and I'm not willing to have it come back and bite me in the ass. Soon, very soon, I will be able to feel again, something physical for the first time since I fell. I'll know what hot water running over me in the shower is like, the sensation of having someone touch my arm instead of having to react when there's nothing. I'll know the experience of having a woman kiss me and touch my face (among other places). This is everything I've been striving for since the day I fell and I am confident that nothing will go wrong. I won't let it go wrong.

You see, the Fallen don't feel, not physical sensations anyway and those are the only type I care about. We still have hold on our emotions but what good are they when they can't be coupled with things like pain and sex? The Fallen, all the others like me lost the right to their physicality when we made the choices that undoubtedly changed our lives forever. Everyone has a different backstory be it one of deceit, defiance or whatever else the others might have thrown at the archangels. Even through all the differences in backstories, we all have one common factor; every one of us got kicked out. You may be wondering what my downfall was and I'll tell you this, I never was one to follow the rules. What specifically did I do to earn the excruciating pain of having my wings ripped out of my back? All in due time, for my story is far from a bedtime story.

My final act as a fallen angel will go out with a bang, as I always do. The balls in my court, get ready to play.

**Authors notes from me will almost always come at the bottom, unless I have to clear something up at the beginning of the chapter, just so you guys know. I know this story is just starting out and isn't the most interesting yet but it will pick up. Next chapter will be the Prologue of Hush, Hush from Patch's perspective. I highly doubt that I will be changing Points of View very often if at all so expect a lot of Patch, Patch and more Patch. While a lot of the main story elements will coincide with the books, the chapters will not all fall on the same numbers. For example: Nora showing up at Bo's arcade occurs in Chapter 2 of Hush, Hush. In this that may not happen until the third or fourth chapter because I will be establishing some life outside of what we know for Patch.**

**I know that this was a short update but this is the most excited I've been about a story in quite sometime, which also means that it is the one that I am most motivated to write at the current time. I'm sorry if you have read or start reading my other stories and this is being updated more frequently. I just really want to get this one on it's feet so that I can start to delve deeper into Patch's world. be updating the others I promise as well as maybe taking on a new project after I get this one going. We shall see. **

**So anyways enough of my rambling. Thank you for reading and if you liked it, review and favorite the story or if you like my writing in general so you can favorite me as an author and get updates for everything yay. Thank you thank you thank you for support however it comes!**

**~Ashh12**


End file.
